World War VII
by Kiss Me Pure
Summary: Most people say there won't be another World War... But what if there is? What if there are actually five more, leading up to a grand 7th World War? The time of World War VII is now. BoyXBoy, Possible M Rating later.
1. Prologue

**World War VII**

**-_.:In Italy:._-**

March 17th, 2314. Feliciano and Lovino's birthday. Centuries had passed since their birth, and every anniversary was celebrated with friends and family… except for this one. Lovino sat at their Italian cottage, waiting for Feliciano to walk in the door with his goofy grin. It never happened. Not that day. Not that week. Waiting seemed to turn into searching, and then to hoping. Hoping Feliciano would come home.

Rain fell from the blue sky, covering the narrow streets with puddles. The sun cowered behind the clouds, who openly showed themselves to those who looked. Shadows spread across wide areas leaving no mercy to the light.

Somewhere, sitting along a wall down an alley, sat one of the many Italians living in Italy. His head lay on his knees and he did the one thing he knew how to do well. He cried. His heart was torn from one sentence, said by his best friend. This sentence was everything he hated—despised—and the worst thing he could have thought about on his birthday.

_What is he thinking? Is he planning on revenge on the other countries? What will he do with me? _His mind was full of all these questions, but the most confusing was, _Why didn't he tell me about this decision?_

Feliciano stood up and wiped his tears on his sleeve. This was no time for crying. He needed to be strong and do the right thing—even if it did mean taking his heart out of his chest and ripping it to shreds. Walking was the only thing he seemed capable of doing currently, though. His mind had no thoughts, his eyes had no sight, his ears were sans hearing. He stumbled towards the one place he felt safe.

The Roman Catholic Church.

**-_.:In Germany:._-**

**Four Hours Earlier**

Feliciano was woken up by the warm rays of sunlight peeking in through the window and birds singing little hymnsongs. He stretched and sprawled out across the bed before realizing what was missing. Ludwig. He lazily rolled off of the bed, taking the comforter with him, and made his way to the door of the bedroom.

"Ludwig?" he called, but no answer.

He continued to walk and ended up at the top of the stairs when he called again. Still no answer, so he continued down to the kitchen door where he heard murmuring coming from what sounded like his two best friends.

"Ludwi-" he started but then stopped when he heard a certain word come from a certain person.

"Why do you want to start a war?" Kiku asked, very concerned for what Ludwig might say.

"I… I have my reasons." The German looked down at his hands, "I need your help though, would you consider lending me some of your resources?"

"I would appreciate if you told me what you were planning to do with them first," Kiku looked at Ludwig before giving up, "But I guess I'll make an exception this time. What do you need?"

They started discussing Germany's ideas on the war, and little did they know Italy was right outside the door.

Feliciano was struck. His heart had stopped long before and now it was ripping itself in half. _I thought after we settled the last war, everything would be fine… _he fell to the ground and covered his face with his hands. _Almost every country was involved in the last war and more than half were critically injured—on the verge of death… what about this war does he think will do good?_

He stood up from the ground and looked around for the calendar. _Our birthday… _he remembered how he had told Lovino he would come home to celebrate, and he had told Ludwig of his plans too. _I guess I'll tell Germany I'm leaving as I planned… _he walked up the stairs to go get his bags together.

"I have one more question, Germany-san."

"Ja?"

"What about Italy?" as much as Japan felt uncomfortable around Italy because of his outgoing and very _open_ nature, Italy was his friend…

"I did not want to tell him today, seeing as it is his birthday. Truthfully, he is the reason I am starting this war. I need to protect him." Kiku nodded at Ludwig's statement, not wanting to pry, and made his way to the front door.

"Sayonara," Kiku said and waved his goodbyes.

Ludwig sighed when he heard the door click shut.

"Might as well go see if Feliciano is awake…" he mumbled to himself.

The walk up the stairs and to the bedroom seemed like a lifetime, but then all time stopped when Ludwig realized Feliciano wasn't there. It started when Feliciano wasn't found lying in bed, where he is normally found when lost. Then Ludwig noticed his bags and belongings were gone too. His heart started racing at the thought of Feliciano being kidnapped, but why would they take his belongings too? Did Feliciano leave for some reason?

"West!" the voice of an albino was heard coming from downstairs.

Ludwig walked down the staircase to seek assistance in his not-so-helpful brother. "I have something to ask you, bruder."

"Same here, do you have any money? I have major debts at the bar down the street! They know where we live!"

"Answer my question first: Do you know where Feliciano went?"

"Feli?" Ludwig glared at him, "Sorry, I mean, _Feliciano_? It's his birthday right? He would probably want to spend it with family…"

"Oh… ja… he did tell me he would be spending the day with Romano…" he cringed at the thought, "I would have given him a ride to his house though."

"Maybe he didn't want to see your unawesome face on his birthday…" Gilbert said under his breath.

"Bruder…" anger radiated off of Ludwig, "OUT."

"Okay! Okay!" Gilbert yelled before quickly making his way out the door.

The house became silent. Ludwig forcefully sighed before going to his office to get work done.

**-_.:In Italy:._-**

The stained glass windows along either side of the church portrayed a different part of the nativity scenes, and each human looked as if they were crying. The rain hadn't seemed to cease falling, creating a much gloomier day for Feliciano. His tears, though, had been gone a little after he entered the holy building.

He had been kneeling at the altar for nearly an hour now, his knees getting sore but he kept praying. He prayed for everything to be a joke. He prayed for peace. He prayed for love. Would God answer his prayer? Yes… in time, God would answer this poor Italian boy's prayer.

Though some results show up in an instant, some tend to grow over time. When praying for something, asking for something, _fighting _for something… patience is key. God works in mysterious ways, and though every Christian believes and says that… What does it matter if you cannot seem to see it within your own life? You sit there waiting and asking God, _Why haven't You answered my prayer? I prayed every night for so long, and You have yet to show me the way, or even give me a clue…_ What is it if you cannot look at yourself and say, _Be patient, God works in mysterious ways… He has not abandoned you, He is simply waiting Himself for the perfect moment—the one time to give you all you have asked and prayed and fought for. He will come around._

Feliciano stayed still, knees red against the wood, palms touching and fingers pointing to Him. Praying with his heart to the one who would listen the best.


	2. How It Began

**World War VII**

**-_.:In Germany:._-**

March 7th 2314. Ten days before Feliciano and his brother's birthday. Ludwig knew this, but he decided to keep it seemingly unknown. Secretly, he was planning to do something for Italy's birthday, but he couldn't let him know that.

Surprisingly enough, Ludwig and Feliciano's relationship never went anywhere in the hundreds of years they were best friends. Ludwig had gotten more relaxed around Feliciano, and had accepted more of his odd ways, but nothing _more_. Neither had realized their feelings; neither had even thought of the possibility of them being in love. They lived happily in their own world minding their own business and any problems they had to deal with in their countries.

World Wars had gone by, the bloodiest of them being the fourth. Each war had countries switching sides for multiple reasons. No countries had been killed; most were critically injured… but ended up healing fully in the next few months. New countries were formed—the new generation. Some countries grew, while others decreased in size. Relationships were strengthened whilst others broke. All because of the world wars—the third through the sixth, that is.

Everyone believed it was over then… the countries surprisingly got along—for the most part, that is. Some countries discovered their love for one another, whilst some went searching for that love, which was right before them.

One hundred years had passed since the last World War. One hundred years of peace. One hundred years of quiet. One hundred years of putting differences aside, for the sake of the world.

The thought of another World War seemed... well, impossible. Who would want another bloody war? Who would want to change the heaven they had created with just a change of attitudes?

It was coming though, and sooner than they ever thought possible. There was one thing about this war that… wasn't right though. With everything so wonderful, who would want to start a war just for the hell of it? Of course, war has been in the blood of many since we ruled this earth… but war is something that is needed to stay away from. Never should we move towards war, not for fun.

Evidently, Ludwig had a good reason. Here he was, a week before his decision was made, and a little over a week from when he would declare war on America and France, his seniors.

He sat in his kitchen sipping lightly at the steaming coffee in his hands as he waiting for Feliciano to wake up from his deep slumber. 11:00, it was already hours since he, himself, had woken up, and with no signs of any chance for a war, there was no need to have a boot-camp-like training session. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the world.

A bird sat on the window sill and chirped a sweet tune while the wind wisped lightly by, whispering a secret that would be unknown to all. He smiled, thinking of how nice the silence was. Everything was so gentle, not rough and evil like he had once thought. The birds weren't so annoying, now that Gilbert and his miniature, Gilbird, were out on their own. Every part of life was wonderful… why hadn't he seen it before?

He noticed another noise soon after, the sound of soft footsteps and then creaking and footsteps yet again. He set his coffee on the table after holding it for so long and looked up at the doorway to the kitchen only to see his roommate, Feliciano.

"Buongiorno…" Felicano said sleepily and then yawned. He made his way over to the seat opposite of Ludwig and sat down, "What is for breakfast?"

Ludwig laughed at Feliciano's question and answered it with another question, "Breakfast? Don't you mean lunch?"

"Ve… Breakfast, lunch… same thing!" he yawned again and stretched.

Ludwig sighed and got up to open the kitchen cabinets, "I'm not sure if you're right about that, but, what do you want?"

"PAAAS-" Feliciano began to say excitedly but was quickly cut off.

"You always want that, which requires me to buy more at the market about every other day. Why don't we have pizza?" Ludwig made sure he had all the ingredients to make the pizza before he looked to Feliciano for confirmation.

"Ve~ Pizza is always good, not as good as pasta, but-"

"I know, Feli, I know," Ludwig started to prepare the pizza crust when lithe arms wrapped around his waist, "Huh?"

"You're my best friend, you know that, right Luddi?"

Ludwig smiled at this comment. Feliciano had always mentioned how they were, "Best friends until the end, ve~" He always loved hearing it too, because if it weren't for Feliciano's kindheartedness, he wouldn't be the person he was today.

**-_.:In America:._-**

March 15th 2314. The sun was shining brightly over the trees and hills of Pennsylvania. Cows were out grazing, farmers tilling the land and attending to what they had already planted, and deer were out scavenging for food. As the lives of many went on to their jobs or schools, a meeting between two was decided for 14:30 that day.

Alfred smiled as he stood upon one of the many hills, gazing over this one scenic part of his own land. He had never visited this part of America often; he spent most of his time in New York, California, and Florida. He enjoyed how this state ranged so extremely from countryside to city.

He checked his watch for the time; 14:00. He sighed and took in this picturesque sight one last time before getting in his car and driving off to his date.

He, himself, would never in his lifetime call it a date, but his partner in crime happened to do so. Francis smiled to himself as he wondered what exactly Alfred had planned to talk about; after all, he was never informed on what this 'meeting' was about. Which is why he had decided to call it a date.

He sat just outside one of the many petite pizzerias of Washington and enjoyed the gawking and coos from the young ladies walking by. He turned his face this way and that—making some of the guys wonder if he had a mental disorder and the girls wonder if he would be their date—just so the light could hit it in the most perfect way. He continued doing so until he heard a familiar and very confused voice a few yards away.

"Uh, dude, what are you doing?" Alfred stared at Francis with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Ohonhonhon. Mon ami, you should know by now that the women, they won't know what you have until you learn how to work with it!" He caught a young lady in a gaze and blew her kiss, which she gladly accepted and squealed, running off to—most likely—tell her friends.

"Or they'll know what you have, and think you have too much of it." Francis scoffed at Alfred's statement and looked away, only to find himself looking back at Alfred, intrigued by what he was saying, "So, I heard that ever since Italy became a country, you've wanted a piece…"

"Oui, I've always had a thing for the Italiens… Feliciano was so adorable when he was un enfant…" Francis went on reminiscing of the many years Feliciano was a child, "He would always come running to my house calling out, 'Big Brother France! Teach me-"

"Okay, dude, I do not want to hear the creepy things you taught him. Or what he wanted you to teach him. Anyways, I have this plan." Alfred grinned before saying his plan, "My boss has been bugging me about getting more land, hopefully in Europe. He wants his own vacation home on the Mediterranean Sea, and I was thinking since I'm the hero and Italy and Romano are weak and the perfect place for a vacation home, we could try to take them. I would take Romano, of course, and you, could have Feliciano. It's the perfect plan!"

"You want to start a war?" Francis asked raising an eyebrow at Alfred.

"Not… exactly. I was thinking that maybe we could kidnap the Italies and forcefully take them over, without starting a war!" Alfred fist-pumped the sky while Francis twirled a piece of his hair around his finger.

"But what about Allemagne? He would surely start a war with us if we kidnapped them—well, Feliciano."

"Here's the thing dude, we force Italy to write a letter to Germany saying that he won't be back for a while due to… vacationing in America! And we get Romano to do the same for Spain. Then, neither will think a thing of them leaving—it's perfect!" Alfred did another fist-pump and Francis rolled his eyes.

"More like far from it, but… we can try. I must be going… a beautiful maiden awaits me at a hotel back in Paris. Let's meet again, say, the 18th?" Francis stood up and looked around before meeting Alfred's eyes one last time.

"Sounds like a plan, dude!" He waved as Francis walked away, leaving a trail of love struck girls in his path.

A block away, Roderich Edelstein and Elizabeta Héderváry sat in bushes watching the meeting disperse. Elizabeta was holding her breath, hearing every word transferred from Alfred to Francis and Francis to Alfred. Roderich sat still, annoyed that Elizabeta just so happened to see them and want to listen in, therefore ruining his date with her.

"I cannot believe this!" She stood up as soon as the two countries were out of sight, and quickly dragged Roderich away to go tell someone what she had just heard.

**Author's Note:**

**Woot! Just finished this and I am majorly thinking of starting the next chapter! I have so many great plans for this****! Please review! Also, if I messed anything up, spelling or ANYTHING please tell me~ I'll fix it ASAP! Thank you for reading~**


	3. Being Oblivious

World War VII

Author's Note: Please do not kill me! I haven't updated since March, I know. I have had school and projects and getting new ideas for stories (as some of you might see…) and I was completely stressed. This chapter isn't totally AMAZING, just warning, almost like a filler chapter. Hey, there are a few little things in here you might want to keep in mind for later~ Thank you!

-_.:In Italy:._-

March 18th 2314. The day after the Vargas twins' birthday was just as gloomy—if not gloomier—than their actual birthday. The sky was crowded with clouds of white and gray; the air was moist with invisible yet inevitable drops of water. The ground was dark in places where water had overtaken and the outside seemed quite dull and dead.

Feliciano's eyes fluttered open to the sound of church hymns. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was… praying at the altar. What had happened after that?

He sat up and observed the room he was in: it had off-white walls and brown siding to the door and window. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and set him feet on the floor, feeling the soft and fuzzy carpet between his toes. His toes? He had just been wearing shoes…

And he had been wearing a different outfit. He was currently in a white robe that reached his ankles, whereas before, he had been wearing tan slacks, a blue sweater vest, and a tan hat.

Feliciano quickly made his way to his feet when suddenly a jolt of pain went through his body and he fell to the ground causing more pain in his knees. He whimpered slightly before realizing the door to the small room had opened.

A short Italian girl stood beneath the doorway shocked and looking at Feliciano worriedly, "A-ah? You're awake… I'll go get Father…" She quickly scampered off and down what was most likely a hall.

Feliciano had had forgotten the pain and realized where he was by one word the girl said, 'Father'. He was still in the Roman Catholic Church, just a different part. This 'Father' was the priest of this church, though his name was currently unknown to Feliciano. Feliciano's eyes wandered to a corner of the room in which a side table sat holding a statue of Mary and Jesus and a Holy Bible.

"So, you are awake? Evelyn had informed me of such." A tall man wearing similar attire to Feliciano's approached him, "How are you feeling?" The man reached his hand out to Feliciano and helped him up. "I am the priest at this church, Father Thyme; I was doing my nightly rounds last night and happened to find you unconscious on the floor by the altar. Your knees were terribly red and would have been much worse had I not had wrapped them up like I did."

His legs wobbled a little from the soreness of his knees, so Feliciano slumped back down on to the bed without a second thought. "I passed out?"

The priest nodded, "Yes, you were asleep for quite a while, possibly more than twenty-four hours. Lillian thought you had died since your body was so cold and unmoving, but after getting you into dry clothes and a warm bed, it was obvious you hadn't. So, what's your name?"

"Feliciano…" he mumbled and looked at his knees.

"Well, Feliciano, it would not be the smartest thing to do by traveling in this shape so why don't you stay here for a while?"

"Huh? Sorry, but I need to be going… Right away if possible."

The priest nodded as if he knew what Feliciano was thinking. He gazed at the man who had brought him to this room and sighed. What was he going to do? He couldn't go rant to Germany, or Japan for that matter. They were working together to start this war… if he went to Romano and told him the news, he would obviously have Ludwig's head… what to do?

And then he got an idea. He had quite a few friends—besides Ludwig and Kiku—so why didn't he go to one of them? A certain friend came to mind, too. He was strong, kind, childish, and understanding of Feliciano. He was Feliciano's hero, as well as others'.

It started when Kiku was busy and Ludwig just didn't want him at his house, Feliciano would find himself walking to a park, where he found another nation sitting on an old iron bench, admiring Italy. He wondered why this country came to his own, but never pried, because the other seemed to be enjoying himself very much. This country, so misunderstood—wanting to have someone who could understand him, or try to. Feliciano was that someone.

In the dead silence, Feliciano spoke up, "I am in need of going somewhere… it's pretty far away, and I have the money for the boat ride there, but could you transport me to the docks?"

"Oh? It's across sea? Did you live there once?"

For a moment, Feliciano had forgotten no one but the nations _knew_about each nation personification. What would he say? He couldn't tell about the countries…

"I went to a boarding school in America, he and I became good friends while I was there."

"Good for you two, putting nationalities aside. Well, if you would let me I would be glad to drive you to the basin and pay for your farewell."

"Grazie," Feliciano replied, thankful he wouldn't have to spend some of the only money he had taken to Germany's house before.

It was around 10:30 when they arrived at the ship that would take Feliciano to his destination. The priest and Evelyn had come along to bid him adieu, as well as be his transport.

Before he got on the towering ship, Father Thyme handed Feliciano a rosary and a bible, "Here's a gift, remember you are always welcome."

"But I already have a rosary and a bible…" He pushed the priest's hands away, rejecting the generous offer.

"The question is: Do you have them with you?" Feliciano hesitated at the priest's question and then shyly accepted the gifts. Father Thyme glanced up at the sky with a look of understanding on his face, something Feliciano had rarely seen in people now-a-days, and spoke the last words, "Go do whatever your heart tells you to."

-_.:In America:._-

Alfred sat in his kitchen watching his brother, Matthew, flipping the chocolate chip pancakes his polar bear had a craving for. The smell wafted around the room, filling in every crevice and making Alfred wish he was the stupid polar bear. Matthew did one last flip and the pancakes on the plate, one stacking on top of the others perfectly. The petite polar bear reached for the syrup which was strictly maple and ended up knocking the glass bottle down.

"Eh, EHHH?" Matthew rushed over to the spilt sticky liquid and quickly picked the bottle up getting some of the syrup on his hands, "Kumijoku! What were you thinking?"

Just as the Canadian started to scold the animal, the doorbell rang leaving Alfred with the duty of answering it and leaving the boy to clean up the sticky mess.

Alfred floated over to the door and looked out the little window to see his partner in crime, Francis. He sighed, forgetting he had a meeting with him on this particular day, and unlocked the door. Francis made his way in and got comfortable on one of Alfred's lounging couches.

A few silent seconds passed by as the two sat in an awkward moment, not knowing what to say or do. Neither of the countries had truly worked together—_alone_—before, so they didn't know where to start.

"So?" Francis finally spoke up guiding his eyes to observe the American cottage.

"We need to start our plan as soon as possible; my boss is getting pretty squeamish. He REALLY wants his vacation home." Alfred sighed and rested his head on his palm.

"Can't you tell him to wait, mon ami? This will take some time… a month I would say."

"He is questioning how much of a hero I am!" Alfred partially snapped at Francis and then he sighed again, "I'm the hero; no one is to question that."

"Let's start off with Feliciano, since he is the naïve one. Romano will most definitely come along if his frère decides to. Do you have anywhere you could keep them?" the French man looked around the building and noticed a door. Not that it meant anything, but it was the only door that wasn't open. "What is through that door?"

Alfred's gaze followed Francis'. "That's nothing." Alfred changed the subject back to the Italians, "So, we will work on Feliciano first. Let's meet up in a few days."

"Eh? Mon ami, I just arrived, and now you are telling me to leave? And then come back in just a few days? It costs a 'pretty penny'—as you Americans say—to get a ride over here!"

"Then get a hotel, dude, you can't be staying here though."

"Oh? Why not?"

"You might rape Mattie!"

-_.:Still In America:._-

March 21st, 2314. The sun was out and about in America, even though the personified country himself was not all sunny. Alfred lay in his bed with a slight migraine his boss had given him from always expecting the impossible right away. Not always the impossible expectancies, but he expected them way too fast. Too fast for the hero.

Matthew was, once again, making pancakes. This time, not only were they for Kumijiro, but his brother as well. He hummed a little tune as he flipped them, trying to fluff them to melt-in-your-mouth perfection. He reached for the plates and turned off the stove as he served his polar bear. He was just about to take the pancakes to Alfred's room when a knock on the door was heard.

He held the plate of pancakes in his hand while he opened the door.

"Italy? What are you doing here?" Matthew stared at the Italian wondering if Alfred and Francis had begun they're plan. He didn't remember them saying so… so why was Italy here?

"Oh, how do you know who I am? You don't look familiar at all… who are you?" Feliciano cocked his head to one side.

"I-I'm Canada… You know, America's brother…"

"Ve? I didn't know America had a brother! So, is Alfred here by any chance?" the Italian peeked in the house a little to see if he could hear or see anyone being a 'hero'.

"Eh? Alfred is here, he isn't feeling well though. Would you like to see him?"

"Si! Grazie~" Matthew walked into the house waiting for Feliciano to follow him and shut the door after he did. Still carrying the pancakes in hand, he knocked on Alfred's bedroom door and let himself in, mentioning that they had a guest.

"Dude! You let a guest in? The hero is sick! No one is allowed to see the hero—"

Feliciano walked in to Alfred's room and 'the hero' stopped talking. He gaped at the Italian and then regained his composure. "Hey! Feli, my buddy, what… what are you doing here?"

Italy sighed breathily and glanced at America. "I needed to talk, is it okay?"

"Of course, dude! The hero is here to listen!" Alfred sat up in his bed and looked intently and expectantly to Feliciano.

Neither Alfred nor Francis had expected for Feliciano to come by. Alfred smiled triumphantly when he did, just because he got the privilege of telling Francis and his boss that the plan would most definitely not take a month.

Read and Review!


End file.
